


Breaking Starwind

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Seihou Bukyou Outlaw Star | Outlaw Star
Genre: Alpha Aisha, Alpha Fred, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Jim, Beta Melfina, Beta Suzuka, Breaking A Spirit, Cages, Depressed Gene, Depression, Drug-Induced Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Bonding, Forced Feminization, Forced Pregnancy, Gene Needs Help, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Games, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Gene, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Fred, Psychological Torture, Punishments, Restraints, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Shocks, Suicidal Thoughts, Whips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Gene knew that what he was was rare, and he knew that the laws of the universe. The laws stated that if an Alpha pays for the Omega to bond to them, then the Omega must bond. The only problem was that Omega's were rare and a valuable prize. Gene never wanted to be bonded off, nor did he want to be used as a status symbol. That's why he was always uncomfortable around Fred, who was an Alpha. Yet, Gene thinks he's able to fool everyone into thinking that he was an Alpha as well. He fools everyone, until he wakes up in strange room with no memories of how he ended up in the room. Now with everything he fought against crashing into him, Gene must rely on his friends and his own strength to escape a fate he never wanted.





	Breaking Starwind

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. This is going to be dark, and Fred is going to get very dark and abusive. Don't like what's tagged, then don't read. Updates will be spread out.

Gene woke with a start, and he felt himself panting heavily. The nightmare made no sense, and to top things off, he could not recall anything from the last twenty-four hours. All he could remember was talking with Jim, Melfina, Aisha, and Suzuka, and then nothing. Gene tried to calm himself and looked around, admitting that the room looked nice, but he didn’t understand how he ended up in it. As he felt himself calming, he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to recall anything, but all he was drawing was a blank. It was pissing him off that he couldn’t recall how he ended up in the room, and as he studied himself, he didn’t understand why he was naked. His hands quickly went to the back of his neck, and he let out a sigh of relief. At least whatever was going on, his secret and his true sex were still safe. Slowly, he forced himself to get out of the bed and began to look around. Gene thought that it was interesting that there were no windows in the room, but two doors. His blue eyes scanned the room, trying to find his clothes or even his weapons. “Damn.” Gene hissed. “Why can’t I remember anything.” He reached the first door, and turned the handle, letting out the breath he had been holding when it opened. Gene blinked, surprised that it was just a bathroom. “Guess that’s not the way out.” His eyes scanned the room, and saw that like the room he just came from, there were no windows. That was something he was finding very interesting.

            He closed the door to the restroom and continued to explore the room. It was big, probably the biggest room he had seen in a long time, but that just set his nerves on edge. Gene hated not knowing what was going on, and he hated not knowing why he was naked. He walked to the other door, and tried that one. Gene let out a frustrated breath when that door didn’t open. “Shit. Why the hell is this door locked?” He tried the door again, letting out a frustrated sigh when the door wouldn’t open. Gene walked back to the bed, and sat down, scratching his head trying to figure out how he ended up in the room, and hating that he was drawing a blank. “What is going on here? Why can’t I remember anything?” The only memory he had before waking up in the bed, was having dinner with his friends, after that nothing. Nothing was making sense, and he just laid his body on the bed. “Man. Why can’t I remember anything?”

            Gene quickly sat up when he heard the door opening, ready to fight whoever was entering. He kept his defenses up, and quickly grabbed a sheet off the bed and wrapped it around his waist. “Fred. What the hell is going on here?”

            “Oh Gene.” Fred happily spoke. “I’ve had my eyes on you forever, and I have tried so hard to fight the urges. But every time we see each other, you are just too tempting. I just want you to know Gene that this is not how I wanted it.”

            “What the hell are you talking Fred?” Gene asked. He slowly backed away from Fred, not understanding what was going on, and not liking how Fred was approaching him. “Where am I?” Gene was wishing that he had his gun or something to fight Fred back. Something told him that whatever Fred was talking about, was not good for him. His instincts were telling him that he was in danger, and that he needed to get away from Fred. “This is gone far enough.”

            Gene felt everything in him telling him to fight. He kept backing away until his back was against the wall, hating that Fred kept getting closer to him. “I got tired of you playing hard to get Gene.” Fred slyly spoke. “You don’t realize how incredible you are, nor how amazing you smell. That’s why I always kept you close and hated to let you go. Your smell drove me crazy, and I hated that every time you left you weren’t mine.”

            A growl escaped before Gene knew what was happening, and he felt his body tense, ready for a fight. “You know I don’t swing that way Fred, no matter what the laws say about the sexes.”

            “But Gene.” Fred whined. As he watched Fred get closer to him, he slowly started to slide along the wall towards the bathroom. “You are an Omega, and I an Alpha. Your sex is rare, and truly prized. Just let me love you and stay here, and you will never have to worry about a thing again.

            “Thanks, but I’m afraid that I’m going to have to pass.” Gene growled out. The last thing he ever wanted was to be a prize for some Alpha. It wasn’t his fault he was born the one sex that was extremely rare. Any Omega would probably jump at the chance to be worshipped by an Alpha, but not Gene. That was never the life he wanted, and it wasn’t what his dad wanted for him either. And to make things worse, Fred would be the last Alpha he would ever get with. “I don’t give a shit about my sex, or about the stupid laws. It’s my life, and I am an outlaw! I, Gene Starwind, will not be claimed as some fucking prize by some horny ass Alpha!” He was ready to fight, and he would escape. _And I must look for someone else to do business with. Can’t trust Fred anymore._ It was a thought that he never thought he would think, but after this stunt, he could never forgive Fred for trying to do this to him.

            Gene watched as Fred put his hands up in defense, and that just made Gene’s blood boil. “Gene, please settle down.” Fred tried to negotiate. “I want you, in many ways Gene. I want to take care of you, and dress you in the finest clothing and show you off. I want to love you, and have your love in return. Any Omega would kill to have an Alpha like myself, so please just let me bond to you and treat you like the prize you are.”

            Just hearing those words, made Gene’s blood boil. “Like hell I’ll be yours or any Alpha’s fucking Omega.” Gene snapped. He watched as Fred seemed to back off, and he couldn’t stop the smile from falling on his lips. “I don’t care that any Omega would jump at the chance to be worshipped, but I don’t want that shit! I am not an ordinary Omega, and you know this already Fred! Now bring me my clothes and let me leave. And you can forget about us ever doing business again!” He felt confident that Fred was going to release him, and slowly Gene began to move off the wall. _The laws be damned._ Gene thought. _I don’t need an Alpha, and I sure as hell don’t give a shit about being a rare sex. Being an Omega shouldn’t define me._ He just watched as Fred stood there and it was making him mad. “Hey Fred! Didn’t you hear me? Get me my clothes and let me leave!”

            Fred let out a heavy sigh, and Gene watched as Fred placed his hands on his hips. “I can’t let you leave Gene. I’ve loved you since the first moment I laid my eyes on you, and I finally have my chance to have you. I’m afraid I’m not passing that up Gene. And I want our first time to be free of any drugs, but I’m not above injecting you with heat inducing drugs.”

            “Stay the hell away from me you bastard!” Gene yelled. He didn’t want to fight, for the sheet would get in the way. Gene could also scent that Fred was an Alpha in rut, and being an Omega was a disadvantage. Yet he did have one thing working in his favor, he wasn’t in heat, which meant that the scent wasn’t driving him crazy, and that he stood a chance to fight. _My last heat was a few weeks ago, and I took suppressants. Which means that I don’t have to worry about going into heat being so close to an Alpha._ “I don’t care if you are an Alpha and I don’t give a shit about the laws! I’m not going to submit to you!” A pain went through him, and he was caught off guard. _That felt like a cramp going through me, but there’s no way._ “What did you do to me?”

            “Um, well when you were brought here, I may have had you injected with a scent-heat drug.” Fred explained. Gene had no idea what Fred meant by that. “You look confused Gene, and so adorable as well. The drug you were inject with will send you into heat the moment you smell my scent. So, I may have been slightly lying about there not being any drugs. Sorry Gene, but I’ve wanted you for too long, and I’m finally going to have you.”

            Anger flooded through him, and there was no way he was going to let someone like Fred Luo become his Alpha. “Like hell you are!” Gene yelled. He let his survival instincts take over, and ran. It was easy to shove Fred out of the way and started making for the door. A shock went through him, and before he knew what was happening, he was down on his knees. Gene didn’t understand what had happened, and he tried again to go through the door again, and felt another shock going through his body. “Grrr. What the hell is this shit?” He slowly stood, fighting the shaky feeling in his legs, only to feel Fred’s arm around him pulling him backwards. The shocks that he experienced made him weak, and he couldn’t fight the pull. Gene didn’t understand what was happening until he was on the bed and Fred was holding him down. “Get the hell of me!” He felt another cramp run through him, and he wondered how strong the drug was that Fred injected him while he was out. The last he wanted to do was submit to an Alpha.

            “Please Gene.” Fred whined. Gene was getting sick of Fred’s whining, and struggled harder in the Alpha’s grasp. He still couldn’t believe that someone like Fred was an Alpha. “Just submit and become mine, please? You will never have to worry about money again, and I will take the best of care of you.”

            “I’m an outlaw!” Gene hissed. He struggled in Fred’s grasp, feeling that the Alpha’s grip loosening on his body. _Keep struggling and I should be able to escape soon._ “I don’t want this! I’m not like other Omega’s and you know this Fred! Now get the hell off me and let me go!” It was taking all his strength not to cave to the cramps he felt rolling through him. The scent that Fred was letting off was driving his Omega nature crazy, and a small part of him wanted to give in. That was something that Gene couldn’t let happen, for he needed to fly in space, and continue to be the captain of the Outlaw Star.

            Gene could feel that Fred’s grip was loosening, and soon he would be able to try for the door again. “Gene.” Fred quickly spoke. “As an Alpha, I am ordering you to stop struggling and accept this. I would hate to use restraints for our first time, but that’s some kinky stuff we can try later.”

            “Go to hell you bastard!” Gene hissed. He finally saw his opportunity, and he used his legs to kick Fred off him. Gene smiled as he listened to Fred groan as his body contacted the ground. He quickly jumped off the bed and ran for the door once again, swearing to himself that he would ignore the shock. As his foot began to pass the door frame, he felt the shock going through his body, and he tried to ignore it. Yet, it seemed the more he tried to ignore it, the stronger the shock became. Gene couldn’t stop himself from retreating into the room, just to make the shocks stop. He couldn’t stop himself from panting heavily, and he could tell that his body was covered in sweat. “Why can’t I get out of this god damn room?”

            “Oh, Gene.” Fred happily spoke. Gene turned around and watched as the Alpha started to come towards him. Though his body was weak, he quickly stood and began to back towards the wall. “When you were brought here, I had an electric implant but into your body. It makes it so you can’t leave this room without me disabling it. And I got to tell you, that will not be happening until you are fully submissive. Now please be a good boy Gene, and get on the bed. Your biology is taking over, you’re going into heat, and I am an Alpha. I just want to take care of you and love you. I want to be in the class of Alpha’s lucky enough to have an Omega.”

            “I knew it.” Gene hissed. He hated that his body weak, not just from the forced heat, but from the shocks he received. What was pissing him off even more was the fact that Fred was going to use him as a status symbol. He hated that Omega’s were that rare, that any Alpha lucky enough to have one paraded them around as a status symbol. “I’m not going to be used as a damn status symbol, and I sure as hell ain’t going to be your damn Omega! Now let me go!” He quickly placed his hands on the wall to balance himself as he felt another cramp roll through him. _At least I’m not producing slick yet._ Just as the thought crossed his mind, he felt slick start to leak out of him. Gene knew that his natural instincts were going to take over shortly, and he would be caving to anything Fred said. It was just Omega nature to cave. “You bastard! Why are you doing this now Fred? I thought we were friends.” He hoped he could appeal to his friend, and hoped that the Fred he knew was listening.

            “There’s more to having an Omega besides status symbol Gene.” Fred spoke. Gene felt his body growing weaker with each passing second. “I’ve loved you since I first met you, and even more when I scented that you were an Omega. You will submit and obey me, such is the law of the universe.” It was taking everything Gene had not to fall to his knees and submit himself over to Fred. “And it looks like I’m going to have to restrain you after all. Oh well, maybe we can work on not using them once you are better trained Gene. So, get on the bed like a good Omega, and let me tie you down.”

            “Go to hell you bastard.” Gene hissed. He felt another cramp roll through him, and this one brought him to his knees. Gene couldn’t stop himself from panting heavily, nor stop the slick from leaking out of him. “Let me go.” His instincts were taking over, and he knew that his nature was going to win out in the end. He just watched as Fred stepped closer to him, and grabbed a hold of his arm. Gene couldn’t fight as he let Fred drag him back to the bed, nor fight as he felt Fred adjust him. When he no longer felt touching him, he was laying on his stomach. His eyes fell on his wrist and he just watched as Fred began to attach a restraint to his wrist. “Bastard.” Gene tried to force his body to move, but his body wasn’t responding. In his heart, he could feel his Omega nature taking over, letting Fred do what he wanted. _Damnit! Move! Come on! Move! Damnit!_ No matter how much he tried to will his body to fight back, his Omega nature was in control, letting Fred do whatever he wanted. _Damnit. Everything I ever fought for, everything my dad tried to fight for, it’s all for nothing._ He felt tears building in his eyes, but he refused to let the tears fall. _No matter what I will escape. My friends will find me._ Gene just watched as Fred finished securing his other wrist, and he could tell that his entire body was secured to the bed.

            “Sorry it had to come to this Gene.” Fred spoke. From what Gene could hear, he could tell that Fred was stripping out of his clothes. “But your scent is driving me wild, and you are in heat. I’m going to start the bond to you now.”

            Gene tried to will his body to move, to fight back, and pull at the restraints, but nothing was responded. He felt the bed dip, and felt Fred start to rub his body, and his skin crawled. _Bastard._ It was the only thought going through his mind, as he felt Fred’s hands rub along his body, and his mouth leaving kisses on his skin. _Damn Alpha! I’m going to kill Fred the first chance I get!_ His skin was crawling, and he hated that he was powerless to stop Fred as he felt the Alpha move lower down his back.

            “At least I don’t have to worry about hurting you too much my sweet Gene.” Fred whispered out. Gene felt Fred’s cock at his hole, and he tried to will his body to tighten up, to keep the cock out. He never needed an Alpha before, and he sure as hell wasn’t caving to one now. “Your body is producing a lovely amount of slick. Guess my scent is really driving your instincts crazy. But it means that I don’t have to worry about doing any major damage to you.”

            Gene tried to will himself to speak, but he couldn’t. His Omega nature, the nature that he fought against his entire life was no in control and he couldn’t speak. He flinched as he felt Fred’s Alpha cock at his hole, and then he felt the head start to enter him. _Son of a bitch!_ Gene wanted to scream out in pain, but all that game from his lips were a moan. He felt color rush to his face, not believing that that sound came from his mouth. _Damnit! I’m not enjoying this! I don’t want to belong to any Alpha!_ Gene was thankful that he could produce large amounts of slick, as he felt more of Fred’s cock enter his body. Gene couldn’t stop himself from panting as he felt Fred slowly pull back out, and then when only the tip remained, force more in. _Would he just get it over with already?_ It was pissing Gene off that Fred was acting like a lover, when he was forcing him into the bond against his will.

            “I know you can’t fight back Gene, and that your Omega nature is in control.” Fred moaned out. Gene felt his skin crawl as he felt Fred pull out, before forcing more into him, and then he felt Fred’s body against his. He knew that Fred was fully in him, and he hated it. Tears stung Gene’s eyes, trying to fall, but he didn’t want them to fall. “That’s why I am taking my time, and controlling my true Alpha nature. Though I can’t say tomorrow it will be like this.”

            Though his Omega nature was controlling his body, he could still tightly grip the sheet, hating that he was powerless to stop this from happening. He felt Fred start to pick a pace, and soon he felt his body rocking with each thrust from Fred. Gene wanted to be sick as he listened to the Alpha moan and groan out in pleasure, and listening to the words coming from Fred’s mouth. He tried to tune them out, for hearing _good Omega, and Oh my God Gene you don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this,_ was just pissing him off even more. In his heart, he would never let Fred claim it, and he made a promise to get back to the Outlaw Star and his friends.

            The sounds of their bodies making contact filled the room, and Gene wrinkled his nose at the mixed scents that filled the room. He wanted it all to end, and he wondered how long Fred could go. Gene felt his body stiffen as he felt Fred’s cock twitch, and he knew that soon Fred would be releasing in him, and then Fred would do what was needed to form a bond. “GAH!” Was all Gene could yell as he felt the knot form, and then Fred’s release filling him. Gene knew that soon Fred would be biting the back of his neck to officially claim him, and he couldn’t stop the small yelp that escaped his lips as he felt teeth scrap the back of his neck.

            “I’m so happy Gene, so happy.” Fred cried. It made Gene sick that Fred was crying, when Fred was the one who just raped him. _Sick bastard!_ “Now I’m going to complete the bond by biting the back of your neck, near your scent glandes. I hope that you can learn to accept me as your Alpha.”

            Gene couldn’t stop the scream that was ripped from his throat as he felt Fred’s teeth piercing the back of his neck. He knew his nature was telling him to pass out, for its needs had been met, and he wasn’t going to fight it. Gene let the darkness take over, and hoped that his friends would come and save him.


End file.
